Perfect Happiness
by Fayore
Summary: A soul greets a Stranger, and in doing so, allows himself to express his thoughts. And he also teaches a bit of grammar to those who don’t understand.


Title: Perfect Happiness

Rating: E! for Everyone! ^^; Too many video games… 

Summary: A soul greets a Stranger, and in doing so, allows himself to express his thoughts. And he also teaches a bit of grammar to those who don't understand.

Fayore: Yugioh does not in anyway belong to me. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, and probably Konami, too. O.o; There. What's so hard about writing a disclaimer? Do other people do it for theatrics, or something? Did I even use that word properly?

A young boy, seemingly in his teens, slept in a room of great Darkness. He stirred at the approach of Another Person, and upon realizing that he had company, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and stood up to greet the Stranger.

***

Hello. 

I see that you've found this place. 

Where are you? I… 

Where am I?

…

Oh, yes. I am within my soul. A bright cheerful place, where I am always alone…

So bright that it blinds the eye, making the tears come forth.

I love it so. Yet, hate it, I do.

 …Am I lying?

Oh, I must be lying. Surely, I am… You must be thinking, 'oh, he's an awful liar, he must be. Because… Those two statements contradict, thus… no matter which he says is true; the other must be a lie.'  

Am I? Am I lying?

Am I telling the truth? Don't look at me; I don't know.

… So, why have you come? You've come to laugh at me, belittle me, haven't you? 

You haven't? 

You're a liar.

I hate you.

I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't hate you… Heck; I don't even know you. 

Am I confusing you? That's not good. But it doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand my predicament, anyway. After all, you're the one causing it. You're being is making me upset.

What? Did you just correct me? It's "You're being _here_ is making me upset."? No, no… I assure you, the way I have it is correct. Let me show you, I have a dictionary somewhere…

**"be·ing** - (be'ing) _n._

1. The state or quality of having existence."

See? The fact that you exist, in my life, makes me upset. Do you understand now? You do? That's good; I don't want to look that up in the dictionary again. It's too much work for someone busy like me, who has all the time in the world. What? I'm not busy, then, if I have all the time in the world? No, that's not right. I am. I'll prove it. 

'Busy' is an adjective which indicates that the subject (me, in this case) is engaged in an activity. 'Activity,' in this case, infers that I am doing something. The root word of 'activity' is 'active', you know. Anyway…The phrase 'doing something' indicates a verb. Verbs, as you know, are action words. 'Am' is a verb, a linking verb, to be exact. 

So, like I told you, I am. And I'm also busy (at being), as I have just explained to you. I'm also speaking to you, incase you haven't noticed. That counts as doing something…I think.

So…If I'm being, that means I exist, right? And you're being, too, a fact which is still annoying me. 

How do you prove that you exist? What if you don't exist at all? What if all you see is an illusion? What if you're an illusion? What if I am…? Yes. That sounds right.

Haha. I'm boring you with my philosophy, one that you've heard and contemplated many times before, hmmm? 

…Someone once said, "I think, therefore I am."

What if your thinking is also an illusion? A dream of a mightier entity, perhaps.

No… No one would dream of someone with a life as dreary as mine. 

You're the only one who talks to me these days…

Or maybe…You only exist because people can see you, hear you. If you exist because people can watch you, talk to you… And I exist because you're speaking to me… So I only exist through you. That's disheartening, knowing I'll disappear once you leave and forget about me. 

So… I exist through you. So that kind of makes me you, in a manner of speaking. You're the only person who can hear me, anyway.

So, bearing that in mind…

…You're leaving now? Oh. Well then... I must have been too boring… Anyway, goodbye. You'll probably never see me again… I will never meet you again, as well. 

I'll cease to exist.

Maybe that's a good thing.

I'm keeping you? Sorry. I hope I'll see you again.

Sorry. I forgot. You can't have Hope if you don't exist. Or can you?

Never mind. I'm insane, you know. Sane people scare me, because sane people have no faults. If you have no faults, then you must know everything, and have perfected yourself utilizing your Knowledge.

And…only God is Perfect.

…

Sorry. Goodbye. 

***

He sat, watching the Not-A-Stranger-Yet-Unfamiliar-Person leave. So anguished was he that he was unable to think. He was then engulfed in Darkness again.

The Stranger, now just a Dark Figure Alone In The Woods, walked in utopia.

Fayore: Yes. That is the end. And this extremely short one-shot has nothing to do with Perfect Happiness, I know. Or does it? I'll let you stew. 

I'll bet that 70% of the people who read this didn't know the meaning of the ending, and 80% of the people who attempted to read this did not finish.

Oh, well. There's still the other 20% n.n 

Oh, and…90% of the people who did read it know who the shounen and Stranger are. ^^; I've dropped too many hints for my liking. 

…I've found holes in my grammar logic. O.o; *cough* My grammar itself isn't perfect; I tend to tense-shift my writing. All the time. 

Well, I'll let you review (if you want), be it constructive critism or flames. Flames are okay, because I see them as constructive critism, sans the 'constructive' part. 


End file.
